marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 23
(series) (story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Shadows In The Night! | Synopsis1 = Story continued from Giant-Size Chillers #1... Dracula and Shiela Whittier are standing over the body of Lord Henry, the British politician under Dracula's control whom they believed to be the one who has been tormenting Shiela. However, after recounting his night to Shiela, Dracula realizes that this assessment was wrong as Shiela suddenly has a cut across her face. Dracula takes Shiela to bed to rest, and finds that she will be a more suitable than the late Clifton Graves. Reflecting on his encounter with Lilith, Dracula is interrupted by a knock at the door, answering it he finds nobody there but is being pulled out by some unknown force. Meanwhile in Jajpur, India, Taj Nitall arrives in his home town where he is taken to the home of his wife for a long over due reunion. Back in London, Dracula fights off this phantom force that attempts to destroy him. The ghosts in the mansion wake Shiela up and cause her to scream out. Dracula comes to her side and she explains that she is haunted by the ghost of Alestar Dunwick. After another disturbance from spectral forces, Shiela explains that when when he Uncle Dunwick and Aunt Henrietta had died, she was willed the house. Shiela would move in with her boyfriend Freddy, but would feel uneasy about the house. Her fears would be proved valid when Freddy meets his death when unknown forces push him down the stairs. With Shiela's story done, Dracula tells her that he must attend to some business and goes out to find a fresh meal. He finds it in a woman named Caroline Bascombe, who is driving through the night. Allowing her car to strike him, Dracula feeds upon her when she checks to see if he's been injured. While Dracula is away, Shiela looks around her mansion when she is visited by the spirit of Alestar Dunwick. Alestar explains that he is not her uncle, but in reality her father, who was murdered for the inheritance. He explains that he sold his soul years ago, and remarried after Shiela was born. He spent the years keeping track of her in hopes of sacrificing her soul to his master. Shiela refuses to believe anything, however the ghost of Dunwick takes her to the basement where he finds that she finds bodies of those she has sacrificed before her in an attempt to reanimate When she refuses to allow herself being sacrificed willingly, the spirit of Dunwick attempts to levitate objects and smash her, however Dracula shows up. Dracula fights off the animated objects and then grabs Dunwick's corpse and throws it against a wall. Upon the bodies destruction the spirit of Dunwick is banished back to Hell. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lord Henry * * * * Haley, a lawyer * Freddy, Sheila's boyfriend * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}